marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoë Kravitz
Zoë Kravitz portrayed Angel Salvadore in X-Men: First Class ''and voiced Mary Jane Watson in ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Significant roles *Charlotte in No Reservations (2007) *Valerie Torres in Assassination of a High School President (2008) *Gabby in Twelve (2010) *Toast the Knowing in Mad Max: Fury Road (2015) *Leta Lestrange in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016) *Catwoman (voice) in The LEGO Batman Movie (2017) *Leta Lestrange in Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald (2018) Quotes *"I kind of can't believe it still. Matthew Vaughn's directing and he's incredibly talented, and the cast is incredible. They've all become my new little family away from home. It's definitely a fantastic experience." *"It's a prequel, it's set in the '60s and it's everyone when they were younger... it's not the same mutants. It's definitely its own interpretation of the comics." *"I'm trying hard not to think about the pressure very much. I'm here and kind of just like hanging out with this awesome new group of friends, and I think that I forget that it's such a big deal." *""When it comes to stuff like X-Men, I just didn't think that I would get that part. I just think I auditioned because people were auditioning and my agent was like, 'Please go', and had to talk me into going." *''It was impersonal in so many ways. My character flies and I'll be wearing a harness and I'd be wearing wires all the time. Then I'd have to stand in strange ways, pretending there are not wires and pretending that I'm flying and floating, like it's the most normal thing in the world." *"''Also, Matthew Vaughn cares about the drama, it's not like he's trying to make things explode all the time, so you want to look the other actors in the eye and connect and connect. But it's kind of hard when all this other crazy stuff is going on." *"I'd never really worked out before so I had to start from scratch. I needed a really strong core because I do a lot of action sequences that are filmed using wires, which mean hanging from a harness for hours." *"I trained three or four times a week, plus I was on a programme which involved eating lots of vegetables and lean protein and doing circuit training. I also drank special shakes, which were like a power shot of organic veg, green tea and anti-oxidants to help me detox and burn fat. I guess it was like a superhero's routine! It was fun, they got me in the best shape I've been in – super-toned and muscular but not too skinny – just like a superhero!" *"Nope! They flew me out and there was a full month of preproduction of making decisions about the wings — and putting them on — and the different shapes and colors. And there was a lot of training. I did do a lot of wire work, so I had to get pretty strong." *"She has such a cool background, but that is not in the film. You meet her later when they're recruiting these mutants to form the first group of X-Men. But it was really helpful for me to know all that information to form the character. But who knows what will happen in the future. Hopefully, they'll continue with her." *"It's really funny. They come to find me, knowing about my mutation, and I'm working at a go-go club. I don't know what they're there for, so I take them in back for a private dance and then we show each other our powers." *"Yeah. The tattoos are really there and they make them come out of the tattoos with CGI." *"I never got hurt, so nothing was too scary. There is this big scene on the beach at the end, and they shot it in Georgia. They had me wired up and really high in the air and zooming around the beach. It was really cold and I was wearing these leather shorts and this backless top. I was up there for a week, zooming around and freezing my ass off. And then there was this one stunt I didn't get to do. They hung my stunt double out of this helicopter over the ocean. I was like, "Why can I do that?" And they were like, "Um, no."" *"I think it'd be flying. I really think I have the best power. Doesn't everyone want to fly? It's like the coolest thing ever. And I projectile vomit acid!" *"It's been great. I've never spent so much time in London, and I really love it. Pinewood's great and the crew is fantastic. It's nice to be away. It's different when you're out of your environment and you don't go home every day. It's nerve-wracking to be on a production this big, in a way. Sometimes you'll have these moments of realization, where you're doing a crazy stunt or, you know, Kevin Bacon's walking by. But the cool thing is that everyone's really nice. You could be a bit freaked out but everyone's so wonderful and different, so now it's like home away from home." *"She starts out on the good side with Professor X and Magneto - they recruit her to be an X-Man, and then she switches to Sebastian Shaw's side to be in Hellfire. I think it's just a different approach to fighting for human equality. Someone compared the two different sides. In this film it's Hellfire and the X-Men, but later it's Xavier and Magneto and someone compared it to Martin Luther King and Malcolm X. They're really fighting for the same thing, but it's different approaches for how to get there. I think she just believes that the aggressive side is the right side." *"Yeah, at the end there's a big fight scene and I get to soar through the air and projectile vomit and attack the X-Men. They had us work out a lot to strengthen the core. There's a lot of stress on that area. I'm trying to get my stomach area really strong so I can work with the wires. And they had us practice quite a bit on the wires and the harness. You just have to get used to it." *"It's really cool. The '60s is one of my favorite eras in general. I love '60s music and I've always wanted to do a period film. It's really cool, the combination of the action and the CGI stuff. I have the least lines out of all those guys but probably the best costumes! All my costumes are backless because of the wings and they made me this really cool metal dress. I have a pretty cool leather cat suit too. That's kind of my signature look." Trivia *Zoe once dated X-Men: The Last Stand actor Ben Foster and her X-Men: First Class co-star Michael Fassbender. *Zoe was mentioned in the Luke Cage episode "Step in the Arena". Category:X-Men cast Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse cast